Show Me How You Burlesque
by Blood.Of.A.Vampire
Summary: Rogue left the mansion once the cure had wore off, now twenty years old Rogue has a job that tries to reveal as much skin as possible, since she is now in control of her powers. Now, throw a Cajun into the mix and what possibly could go wrong? ROMY
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hey this is my second fan fiction that I am putting into motion, and hopefully you guys like it

So here it is a ROMY fan fiction from yours truly.

The alley was dark, wet and cold as a figure was leant casually against the wall, the cherry of his cigarette being the only light to be seen.

The figure took in a final deep breath of the toxic fumes, and slowly let the stub to the ground fizzling out into a small puddle of murky water, and removed his dark sunglasses that hid his eyes.

These sunglasses held a purpose, with an added extra help with mystery for the ladies, he hid his eyes from the world.

Or more from, specifically, mutant haters.

His red orbs gazed up at a building that was across the road from the alleys exit, surveying the area, he was on watch. He had a job to do.

He let a cocky smirk slip through his calm facade as he backed of deeper into the shadows of the alley. This was his third night of observation and he was ready.

He had everything he needed, maps, security weak spots and more useful parts of information that would eventually lead to his success.

He was Remy LeBeau, Prince of Thieves and he was anything but thorough.

He grinned before taking off into the night, hoping to get some entertainment to last him the night.

Rogue sighed once again as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Her eyes traced her appearance from her two toned hair to her emerald eyes, enhanced by her smoky eye makeup, and perfectly full lips. She was ready for tonight's show, staring her as the main attraction. But instead of feeling the nerves that should have been coursing through her body she stared at her reflection, thinking of her past, and how far she had come from being the scared 17 year old girl that fled the mansion, considered a safe haven for mutants like her, once the cure had returned.

It had been 3 years since then, now 20 years of age, Rogue was now in full control of her powers, but not yet of the others that were still imprinted in her mind along with all their psyches that had plagued her for all of those years.

Rogue took another deep breath and looked down at her hands as she slipped on some black silk gloves, still her trademark after the years.

She was now the singer of the club 'the main attraction' and a big hit in the city, so now was the time to get her act in gear she bent down to retrieve her black sparkling open toe high heels.

Just in time for a young girl to come sprinting into her dressing room, "Miss Rogue you're up in five"

"Hold your horses Sugah Ah'm nearly finished" Rogue smiled

The young girl smiled back timidly before answering, "Thanks Miss Rogue"

"Lead the way Hun" Rogue turned ushering the girl out of the room, before taking one glance back and closing the door.

Girls in corsets and stockings rushed everywhere as they made their way to the stage.

The girl stopped on the borderline of the stage as she turned back to Rogue.

"You look as gorgeous as usual Miss Rogue; you sure will break a few hearts"

Rogue glanced down at herself for the first time noticing the green bodice of the corset rimmed with black lace and black ties making it look simple but nicely fashioned. The corset then linked up to some suspenders making it into a one piece with some simple black stockings.

She looked back at the young girl and smirked "That's the whole point, Gabby"

Gabby winked at Rogue before turning to the rest of the scantily dressed girls,

"Come on girls places" Gabby ordered, "and remember… have fun!"

The girls smirked back devilishly before getting into position.

"Here we go" Rogue muttered

The red velvet curtains lifted as music filled the air.

Remy was struggling to find any good clubs in the town and was about to give up before he saw bright lights that looked something akin to what a club would look like. He smiled in victory before crossing the street and strutted up to the door, not bothering to look at the name of the club, he entered after paying his fee and walking past some frosted glass and into a dimly lit room.

There were tables and chairs everywhere and each and every one full.

Remy looked around the room before choosing to stay close to the bar rather than anywhere else.

For a club this place isn't very lively, he thought, looking around people were talking amongst themselves having a drink and listening to the jazz music that was playing softly in a corner next to the stage.

Remy frowned as he took a seat as the bartender made his way over.

"So, mate, what'll it be?"

Remy looked at the bartender giving him a smile before replying,

"Remy have bourbon on de rocks please mon ami, and keep dem comin'" handing the bartender a fifty before turning to the rest of the room, drink in hand, sitting on the stool leaning back against the bar.

Remy's gaze shifted to the stage immersed by a red curtain with steps leading down from the centre stage and from either side. He considered this for a moment before turning to the bartender.

"Hey mon ami, what the stage for?"

The bartender chuckled, "You have to be kidding me right? You're telling me that you paid to come in here without any knowledge of what goes on in this here club?"

Remy shrugged taking a sip from his drink.

The bartender continued to answer his question "Well you're in for a treat mate, this here is a Burlesque lounge, one of the best"

Remy choked on his drink at the words 'Burlesque lounge'.

"This be the least Remy be expectin' today" he spluttered, "must be Remy's lucky day"

"Must be," the bartender replied, "cause the shows about to start"

The bartender was about to turn away before he paused and turned back to Remy.

"Oh and mate?"

"Oui?"

"Look don't touch"

Remy felt like pouting, but contained himself, and saluted instead,

"Oui Monsieur"

Remy turned his attention back to the stage as the red velvet curtain slowly lifted up to reveal a few scantily clad women sitting on chairs in front of mirrors, as the music picked up and started to play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **

**There may not be many reviews, but to hell with it.**

**I'm not going to make you do it, although it is highly appreciated.**

**For all who were wondering about my Reborn story, Twilight X Vampire Diaries crossover, it has had Chapter 9: Sound's Kinky added to it.**

**I do not own Burlesque, Xmen or any of Christina Aguilera's songs I am merely giving you an idea.**

**So here it is Chapter 2: Express Yourself**

Rogue looked up at the mirror in front of her, lifting up a black bowler hat from the dresser she sat on in front of her, as per her routine.

She kept her face expressionless as she began to sing. Two back up dancers ready, one each beside her began to do their stage actions.

_It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside  
>Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire<em>

Rogue stroked her hair forwards primping herself before putting on a sexy smirk,

_Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest  
>It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque<em>

She lent backwards on her last few words looking at an upside down crowd, which stared in awe at her voice.

She raised her feet up onto her chair as she spun round on her chair towards the crowd, her backup dancers doing the same as more came out of the fake mirrors, and threw her bowler hat towards the crowd. She watched as it landed on a surprised man wearing sunglasses, sitting close to the bar, before he sent her a charming smile.

She did her best to ignore him as she turned her attention back to the crowd, snapping her fingers to the beat.

On the final beat she ducked her head back down before continuing to sing.

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex  
>Ladies no regrets<em>

Rogue continued to dance around the chair in a similar pole dance motion, that gave a lot for suggestive thoughts to her audience.

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex  
>Ladies no regrets<em>

She finally finished the chorus and her dance moves with one foot on top of the chair, the other on the ground before singing her verse.

_Been holding down for quite some time and finally the moment's right_

She weaved her hand through her hair, after traveling her hands up her body towards her face.

_I love to make the people stare  
>They know I got that certain savoir-faire<em>

She smiled as they all spun their chairs round to bend over hands on seats to hit the chair to the music.

_Fasten up  
>Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?<em>

Her back up dancers moved to sit in the same positions as each other as Rogue remained in her position.

_Step into the fantasy  
>You'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…Why?<em>

Rogue moved once again twirling her chair to drag it up behind her as she slowly walked forwards toward the crowd, using the beat for each step.

_It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque_

She stopped twirled, still holding on to the chair and looked behind her back to the crowd shaking her ass slightly to the beat

_It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque_

_All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it_

All the girls smiled flirtatiously at the crowd per arrangement, as they made jacking off motions towards the men.

Rogue stood up on her chair to put one foot on her seat and the other on the top of the back rest. She watched as the man with the shades smiled lazily as she shook her hips.

_Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque_.

Rogue slowly started pointing round the crowd pointing last to the man with the shades sending him a wink.

She ran her hands down her body while shaking her hips, her backups doing complicated movements while laying back on the seats of their chairs.

_I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge_

She ran her hand down her leg before turning her back to the crowd stepping off of her chair, towards her backups.

_They screamin' more for more and more they beg_

She moved her hips in a thrusting action as she turned back to the crowd.

_I know it's me they come to see_

She then slowly walked towards the crowd at the corner of the stage, a predator look in her eye and a hint of a smile on her lips

_My pleasure brings them to their knees_

Her backups quickly followed as they all danced sensually in the front of the stage, they stood together as the chorus came together, swaying their hips and clicking their fingers to the beat.

_Fasten up  
>Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?<br>Step into the fantasy  
>You'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…Why?<em>

They moved their body's together faster as the song picked up moving quickly and a bit further apart.

_It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
>It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque<br>All ladies, confident, flaunt it_

They walked back to the stage after their little piece.

_Boys throw it up if you want it_

When they reached back to the middle of the stage they spun back around and did suggestive movements

_Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque._

They moved slowly as the lights flickered, Rogue nearly smiled, but kept through her façade as she slowly lifted her leg up, trying to look dangerous and sexy.

_Burlesque_

_Burlesque_

The still moved slowly, but a bit faster, forward looking more predatory, some of the backups crawling towards the edge of the stage.

They did a bit of dancing continuing to say 'Burlesque' as they progressed nearer to the end of their routine, Rogue doing s victory dance in her head proceeded till her next and last verse.

_It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
>It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque<br>All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it  
>Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.<em>

They finished off a few more dance moves as the curtain slowly came down to hold their bodies thst were flickering in the light.

Once the curtain closed, Rogue sighed and smiled in satisfaction; proud of herself she turned with a well done to the girls before they moved back to their respective dressing rooms.

As it was her last show for the day she could quickly step out into the alley at the side for some fresh air, it was the thing she looked forward to after the last show before getting changed and going home.

Exiting out of the side she quickly walked over to the opposite wall to the door, closed her eyes and led her head back. She really didn't want to go home; she knew what would be waiting for her when she got back.

Voicemail messages,

But not just any voicemail messages, they would be messages from Logan or Storm possibly even Kitty, a person she had befriended, of course, after she had lost interest in Bobby and found love in Piotr/Colossus, a strong Russian, instead.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to stare at the door she had escaped through, considering about going back in and packing up to get ready to go home.

That was until she heard someone approaching, feet treading lightly on the pavement to avoid any load noises. But of course with Wolverines senses on high alert she could hear someone coming. She smiled and turned in the person's direction and smiled.

"And what do yah think you're doin'?"

The stranger froze, and Rogue chuckled, as the stranger realized he had been caught trying to creep up on this woman.

"Maybe Remy should be askin' you the same question _chere_?" His voice was smooth like honey and sounded sweet that made Rogue close to becoming weak at the knees; luckily she was leaning against a wall.

"Ah'm just getting some fresh air" Rogue replied, noting that this was the man that wore the shades and watched her dance.

"Dressed like that?" 'Remy' asked, "_Dieu,_ you got to be careful, chere, don' know who be walkin' roun' these parts that might like to hur' you"

Rogue scowled looking down at her feet, hating to be seen as the weaker sex.

"Ah'd like to see anyone that'd try"

Next thing Rogue knew she had her back up against Remy's chest his arm wrapped loosely round her neck, the other loose around her waist, but her hands were free.

His lips moved and Remy's hot breath tickled her ear as he spoke,

"That sounded like an invitation,_ chere_"

Rogue swallowed down the shiver that tickled down her spine and concentrated on getting herself out of the hold before answering.

"If you say so sugah…"

Quick as a flash, Rogue moved her hands up to Remy's arm, ducking and pushing and flipping him over before he had enough time to react.

She smirked, "Thanks for the lesson… later Swamp Rat"

She blew him a kiss from where he was led on his back still dazed by the unexpected maneuver, and moved towards the door and opened it swaying her hips on her way in, flirtingly.

Remy just lay there and watched the sway of her hips till they rounded the corner of the door, out of sight before swearing.

"_Merde!"_ he smiled still in a daze, as he got up and made his way out of the alley.

_Maybe he will stay for maybe a bit longer than planned_, he thought.

**Author Notes:**

**Thanks for reading now please,**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
